The Sims 5 (Awesomesauce20345) CANCELLED
PLEASE DO NOT EDIT WITHOUT THE CREATORS CONSENT. THANK YOU. THIS PROJECT HAS BEEN DISCONTINUED The Sims 5 is the fifth installment in The Sims series. Like it's predecessors, The Sims 5 focuses on creating and controlling a neighborhood of virtual people, called "Sims". The Sims 5 once again, has much more features to provide more creativity and imagination. Old features return but are majorly improved for the all new systems. The Sims 5 was released in North America on September 16, 2019, and in other places worldwide shortly thereafter for PC. A Mac version of the game was announced at the same time but a release date was not specified until early 2020. It was released on February 29, 2020, several months after the PC version. Console versions of The Sims 4 were released on November 15, for Xbox One X and PlayStation 5. It will even be released on the Nintendo Switch. Once again, the full base game and content packs are available for consoles, unlike previous iterations in which a watered down version of the game was used. Official description ;Live Life, Your Way The Sims 5 is the highly anticipated fifth incarnation in the world famous simulation game that lets you play with life like never before. Control smarter Sims with unique appearances, personalities, behaviors, and emotions. Experience new levels of creativity when you sculpt Sims with the powerful Create A Sim and design beautiful homes with tactile, room-based Build Mode. Use The Gallery to browse, share, and download new content without ever leaving your game. Control the mind, body, and heart of your Sims and explore your new gameplay possibilities in vibrant neighborhoods that bring your stories to life. ;Features * Open World – A returning feature from the Sims 3! Let your sims be more free in the world around you. See how the neighborhood changes as your own sims lives progress and travel wherever you like!.'' * '''More Ages' – Toddlers are available straight off the bat! Also, our brand life stage, the Preteen! Watch your sim grow from a child and slowly mature into a full teen as they discover all kinds of things and interests! Technology, clothes, crushes, music, and more! * Create a World – The power not just to create lots and add them into worlds, but o build new worlds entirely with the new FREE downloadable program. * Better Gallery – Create folders to easily classify your creations! Filter by life states and ages! More poses! And more user-friendly than ever before! Game features Create a Sim The Sims 5 keeps The Sims 4 CAS, except Create a Style has been reintroduced and you can your own photos onto clothing. But the most groundbreaking feature is the ability to take a picture of your own face, and the game will replicate your face to it's best ability onto the chosen sim. Emotions Emotions from The Sims 4 have returned to The Sims 5, due to the popularity of the feature. More Emotions have been added. In-game Gallery The gallery is an in-game exchange feature, allowing players to share their Sims, families, and buildings with other Sims players. Players can add their creations to the gallery, or pull other player creations into their game quickly. The gallery is fully integrated into The Sims 5; everything added to the game through the gallery is immediately playable, without the need to restart the game. An internet connection is required to access the gallery. More features have been added to the gallery, such as the ability to filter by life states and ages, as well as to sort Sims you've saved into folders to classify them. Build mode TBA Worlds and neighborhoods In The Sims 5, the classic concept of neighborhoods is still replaced with worlds. Each world consists of multiple distinct neighborhoods. Sims can be in any or all neighborhoods within a world at a given time, but the player can only fully control interactions and actions within whichever neighborhood is loaded at the time. Sims outside the loaded neighborhood can still be controlled to a limited degree. Players can switch between which neighborhood is loaded, though this brings up a loading screen. The Sims 5 was initially released with three worlds — Rattlesnake Canyon, an arizonan-like town in the desert, located near a canyon. Morningstride Terrace, a typical surburban neighborhood but still very lively. And Cropville, a quiet town in the country. Expansions, Updates, and DLCs Expansion Packs Like previous entries in the The Sims, expansion packs have also been released for the game. These are all the expansion packs so far. TBA Game Packs Game packs have returned from The Sims 5. Game packs are generally smaller than full expansion packs, but have more content than stuff packs. These are all the game packs so far. TBA Stuff Packs As with previous The Sims titles, stuff packs have also been released for the game. These are all the stuff packs so far. TBA Free Packs Free Packs are content packs available on Origin to download for no additional price. Only one free pack has been released for the game. * The Sims 5: Happy Anniversary! Pack is a free downloadable add-on that features build mode items and clothing. It was released on February 2, 2020. It is updated every anniversary with small extra content. Other Information TBA Development Announcement TBA Release information TBA Trivia TBA Category:Electronic Arts Category:Maxis Category:The Sims Category:PS5 Games Category:PS5 Category:Nintendo Switch